The invention concerns a method for producing, by means of a stroke movement, a through hole in a metallic body that comprises at least one curved surface.
A method for adiabatic cutting of workpieces by means of high-speed impact cutting (HSIC) is disclosed in DE 103 17 185 A1.
This publication discloses a method for producing profiled parts by cutting from profiled rods. In this context, the profiled rod is clamped in a tool between two active parts wherein the facing support side of the active parts are in the form of dies in which the shape of the profiled section to be processed is cut out, respectively. Moreover, the sizes of the support sides have the dimensions of the profiled part to be cut. Finally, cutting is carried out adiabatically at a very high impact speed of the cutting die wherein the force is introduced by means of the plunger onto the active part.
The method described therein is used for cutting to length a plurality of aforementioned profiled sections (see paragraph 6 of DE 103 17 185).
This concerns exclusively cutting of profiled sections in which no bores are provided. In particular, no through holes are provided.
According to paragraph 31 of the aforementioned publication, cutting or pressing in general is performed at a speed in the range of 0.5 to 20 m/s, preferably in the range of 10 to 40 m/s, and in particular preferred in the range of 10 to 20 m/s, wherein according to this publication an adiabatic state is reached beginning at 10 m/s.
This is described in the aforementioned publication only for flat workpiece geometries.
DE 103 17 185 discloses that the described high-speed stamping of flat sheet metals focuses also on sheet metals and not on profiled sections which can be cut with the disclosed method.
Not described in this publication is however the generation of through holes for materials with a great curvature.
This is carried out momentarily only by means of drilling which requires, in regard to mass production, a relatively long processing time and also is subject to increased wear. Also, cuttings are generated thereby which are disruptive in production and, moreover, must be removed carefully by means of the cooling lubricant.
The invention has therefore the object to improve the method of the aforementioned kind in such a way that the metallic bodies can be produced with highest precision and also with a significantly increased speed.